


Poción de amor

by Thalin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Halloween, Hombre lobo, M/M, Magia, Vampires, Vampiros, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, bluja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalin/pseuds/Thalin
Summary: Yuuri es un joven brujo que se enamoró perdidamente de su vecino. Sin embargo le da terror expresarle sus sentimientos, así que decide seguir el consejo de su mejor amigo y enamorar al dios ruso con sus “encantos”¿Será capaz Yuuri de hacer una poción suficientemente poderosa para atrapar su corazón?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Semanas antes  
Era la tercera vez que su amigo suspiraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras revolvía la sustancia verdosa y viscosa dentro del caldero. Sabía que algo le ocurría pero no quería tocar el tema y prefería que fuera su amigo quien tomara la iniciativa, pero se estaba viendo lento y el empezaba a desesperarse.  
— ¿tienes algo que decirme? —su amigo lo miro confundido.  
— ¿a qué te refieres? — lo vio dirigirse a la estantería de especias y tomar un tarro con un pergamino colgando con el nombre del condimento “escamas de serpiente ciega albina embarazada 48 semanas”.  
— has estado muy ensimismado últimamente—y su amigo contaba con paciencia la cantidad de escamas que caían al caldero. — sin mencionar que llevas suspirando desde hace rato, ¿no será que estás enamorado?  
Su amigo abrió los ojos, se había dejado en  
evidencia. Para variar por la impresión su mano tembló y terminó vaciando todo el contenido al caldero. gran error la mezcla viscosa tomo un color rojo y empezó a desprender un vapor extraño.  
Pichit que conocía bien la reacción tomó la tapa metálica de un sartén, la colocó sobre el caldero y apoyó su peso sobre esta. Después de pasar el shook inicial, Yuuri se le unió rápidamente.  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos sintieron la fuerza de la explosión.  
Podía sentir todo el rencor que desprendía la mirada que le dedicaba su amigo y no lo culpaba.  
— ¿perdón? —y lo miró de la forma más inocente que pudo. Causando que el enojo subiera dos grados de intensidad. Era un brujo muerto y aun después de la muerte estaba seguro que Yuuri se encargaría revivirlo para matarlo nuevamente.  
— ¿enserio, Pichit? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? —soltó con brusquedad la tapa. Dejando que el moreno cayera y revelando el apestoso aroma de la explosión. —arruinaste una poción en la que he trabajado más trece meses y eres el causante de que el departamento huela a perro muerto. Y lo único que dices para excusarte es ¿perdón? —Pichit tragó saliva, su amigo podía ser realmente terrorífico si se lo proponía.  
Juntos abrieron las ventanas para disipar el olor.  
— ¿entonces quién es? —Yuuri rodó los ojos, su amigo era incisivo cuando del chisme se trataba.  
— Es mi vecino—su amigo lo miró extrañado.  
— ¿el viejito? No sabía que tuviera tuvieras un grandpa issues. Está bien que te gusten mayores pero no exageres.  
— Eres un idiota, no me refiero a él. — Pichit pareció haberse calmado. Pero pasado los segundos. La sorpresa llegó y lo miró nuevamente sorprendido.  
— ¿no me digas que..? —y llevó las manos a su boca en forma dramática. —Yuuri, es un menor de edad y eso está penado por la ley.  
—No me refiero a esos vecinos y no es menor de edad. Es el vecino de al lado, se llama Víctor y trabaja todo día por eso no lo has visto. —  
— ¿es guapo? — Yuuri sabía que sí lo era pero no tenía ganas de gastar tanta saliva describiendolo si podía mostrárselo. Tomó asiento en su pequeño comedor y descubrió la bola cristal sobre su mesa. Su amigo se acercó curioso y pudo ver como un guapo hombre de ojos profundamente azules y cabello gris disfrutaba de el día soleado paseando a un gran perro marrón.  
De pronto cayó en cuenta.  
— lo estas siguiendo—no era un pregunta y lo confirmo cuando su amigo se puso rojo. —vichan lo está siguiendo. ¿Desde cuándo lo sigues?.  
—hace unas semanas, quería saber más de el —se defendió. Una persona normal, habría conversado con su vecino para conocerlo de apoco. Pero ni Yuuri ni él eran personas normales. en cambio su amigo había preferido mandar a su cuervo para que lo siguiera y así poder espiarlo en su bola de cristal.  
— y ¿cuándo lo piensas hacer? —  
— ¿hacer qué? — Yuuri podía ser o muy inteligente o muy idiota.  
— declarartele, dah. Está claro que estás loco por él y no te culpo. Pero debes de hacer algo si quieres que sea mutuo.  
Su amigo se miraba desanimado.  
—No se lo diré— si seguía con esa inseguridad probablemente acabará solo por el resto de su vida. Así que Pichit pensó que en tiempos desesperado se necesitaban medidas desesperadas.  
— Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que ese hombre cayera a tus pies y te amará incondicionalmente— dijo inocentemente.  
Y Yuuri pensó en ello por un momento.  
Por supuesto que había una forma. O más bien había muchas.


	2. Hechizos y Pociones para el amor verdadero

Después de pensarlo mejor no sabían cómo había accedido ante tal ridiculez. Pero es que lo deseaba tanto, desde la primera vez que lo vio quedó prendado a él.  
Después de conversarlo un poco acordaron que lo mejor sería utilizar los hechizos de la abuela de Pichit. Según insistía, sus abuelos mantuvieron hasta sus últimos días una relación muy amorosa y estable.  
Por ello realizaron un agradable viaje nocturno en escoba hasta el cementerio de brujas. Faltaba días para la luna llena y solo la mitad de la circunferencia les iluminaba el camino. Llegaron al mausoleo de la abuela Chulanot, Era famosa por sus extraordinarios hechizosaunque se decía que estaba completamente loca, pero Yuuri sabía de primera mano que solo era en extremo excéntrica, aunque muy amable y cariñosa.  
Solo bastó que el moreno tocará el cemento de la edificación para que este lo reconociera y abriera sus puertas para el.  
Vichan se posó en su hombro, cargaba una pequeña lámpara de calabaza en su pico que les permitió ver dentro del mausoleo. Era sencillo, solo un gran sarcófago donde yuuri supuso que descansaban los restos de la difunta y en medio se alzaba un pedestal de mármol con un viejo libro sobre el.  
La abuela Chulanot eras muy desconfiada, por lo que había pedido ser enterrada con sus hechizos. Pichit le dijo que el alma de su abuela resguardaba el libro para que no cayera en manos equivocadas.  
Como pudo comprobar el libro consistía en instrucciones detalladas sobre hechizos y pociones. Pero su amigo se saltó la mayoría hasta llegar a los últimos capítulos del libro, en el apartado especial se podía leer “Hechizos y pociones de amor verdadero”  
Yuuri se sonrojó de solo pensar en su futuro con el dios ruso.  
Su amigo se limitó a sacar su celular y tomar fotos de las páginas, pero para sorpresa de ambos las páginas en la foto aparecían vacías. Pichit pareció comprenderlo antes que él y habló.

—abuela, déjanos verlas. Yuuri las necesita para tener el trasero del dios ruso. 

Esperaron, pero la páginas seguían vacías.

—muy bien, será como tú quieras— y busco dentro de su galería de imágenes la foto que le había pasado su amigo . Alzó el teléfono al aire. —es él. 

Yuuri se sentía escéptico pero después de eso fueron capaces de ver las páginas del libro en las fotos.

—!gracias abuela!—y el moreno salió del mausoleo.  
El se dirijo también a la salida, pero dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el fantasma de la abuela. Lo miraba silenciosa mientras, se inclinó para darle un respetuoso Gracias y se marcharon.


	3. Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tiene un encuentro inesperado con su obsesión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va a ser un capituló corto, pero necesario. Prometo que próximo será más largo.

Esa misma noche sacó todas sus velas aromáticas después de que se quedara sin inciensos para tratar de mitigar el olor pero todavía era fuerte, por ello terminó en su balcón cubierto con varias mantas observando la luna, faltaban pocos días para la luna llena.  
Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó como las puertas del apartamento de al lado eran abiertas dejando al dueño de su fantasías salir y como la suerte le sonreía esa noche, Viktor le dedicó una de sus encantadores sonrisas y cargaba con dos tazas humeantes un sus manos.

—Escuche que estabas aquí afuera y te traje esto— yuuri tomo una linda taza con la forma de la cabeza de un caniche café—es una noche fría y como no entrabas pensé que tendrías frío. no es como si estuviera husmeando ni nada parecido, solo lo escuche por casualidad. 

viktor bebió de su propia taza para ocultar su sonrojo, para su suerte el brujo no lo noto. la bebida desprendía un aroma delicioso y con un sorbo yuuri identifico el tipo de té, uno de sus favoritos. 

—gracias, me gusta el jazmín— al brujo le parecía irreal la situación y se sonrojo.

—¿que haces afuera esta noche? yuuri—

casi escupe el té ¿como le decia a un humano que arruino un poción muy importante sin parece un demente?

—me descuide y sin querer queme la cena— desvió la mirada, no quería enfrentar la pena de confesar algo tan vergonzoso. solo escucho un risa en respuesta.—huele horrible adentro.  
la risa de su acompañante solo aumento y continuo mas de lo necesario.

—perdón, perdón. Es que creí que sabías cocinar.

—si se, solamente me distraje en algo importante—Yuuri lo miro y sonrió, Viktor nunca sabría que era la causa de todo ese problema y tampoco se lo diría.

Esa noche se la pasaron riendo y platicando sobre la vida. Yuuri se sintió muy bien en ese momento,pensó que si pudiera escoger, quería eso para siempre.

Un punto a favor para la propuesta de pichit.


	4. Ingredientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yuuri solamente le falta un ingrediente para completar sus pociones, pero es el más importantes y el más difícil de conseguir.

Después de leer las recetas con más calma seleccionaron tres posibles posiciones y como no sabían cuál de las tres era la más eficaz, Pichit ánimo a Yuuri a intentar las tres a la vez. lo cual le pareció exagerado pero aún así accedió.   
Estaban a pocos días de la luna llena por lo que debían darse prisa para recolectar los ingredientes faltantes y para bendición o desgracias de Yuuri solo le falta un último ingrediente, el más importante: un mechón de cabello de Viktor.  
Para ello idearon varios planes:

El plan A. hacer que vichan le arrancara un mechón con su pico. había fallado por que cuando mando al animal este se limitó a posarse en el hombro de Viktor y le dio pequeños picotazos juguetones en la cabeza que solo causaron la gracia y fue acreedor de una caricia por parte de la víctima. Su cuervo era un traidor.

El plan B. Consistía en mandar a unos cuantos roedores de pichit para que robaran un cepillo. Finalmente todo terminó en desastre cuando a mitad de la noche un enorme lobo café llegó a su puerta con un roedor ensangrentado en el hocico. Los ratones se habían metido en el departamento equivocado y al momento de sacar el cepillo fueron encontrados por una enorme bestia que no les tuvo piedad. Ese día no solo debió disculparse con los vecinos si no también debió consolar a su amigo por la pérdida y organizar un bonito funeral para las víctimas.

Finalmente el plan C era el más complicado pero era su última opción. Si todo salía bien, entrarían al departamento de Viktor a media noche cuando estuviera en el reino de los sueños, se llevaría unos mechones de cabello y saldrían sin ser vistos o al menos eso esperaban.  
Ellos aguardaban en la puerta del departamento del susodicho. Pichit estaba a su lado, ambos vestían de negro por insistencia de pichit, sin embargo su amigo complemento su outfit con una máscara negra con pequeñas orejas de gato.

—¿la máscara por que?— a Yuuri le parecía ridícula.

—para proteger mi identidad ¿no es ovio?— le rodó los ojos y siguió—imagina que por alguna razón despierta y aunque logremos confundirlo, será incómodo cuando en su boda después de decir el brindis por que como obviamente voy a ser tu dama de honor, me recuerde. Sería muy incómodo.

—eso es estúpido pichit — el reloj de Yuuri marcaba las tres en punto. Era tiempo de actuar.—sabes bien que Mari dará el brindis en mi boda con Viktor.

Con cuidado giró el pomo de la puerta, yuuri sabía que su vecino era extremadamente despistado y tenía la tendencia de olvidar cerrar la puerta como el día de hoy, pero también le confesó hace unas noches que no se preocupaba demasiado por que su departamento era custodiado por su feroz y despiadado caniche, el cual en este momento se había echado de panza para recibir las caricias de los intrusos. 

Ya dentro del departamento yuuri no pudo evitar notar la decoración minimalista, solo tenía lo necesario completamente diferente a departamento el que se había encargado de llenar cada espacio disponible con sus diferentes especias, muebles viejos y objetos mágicos que raramente necesitaba.  
Caminaron despacio evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible aunque Yuuri sabía que Viktor estaría totalmente dormido, por que esa misma tarde le preparo una tanda de galletas en forma de estrellas con la cantidad necesaria de pastillas para hacer dormir a Viktor toda la noche y se las regalo con la excusa de que preparo más de las debería comer y le recomendó comerlas calientes.

La habitación no era diferente, la luz de luna se colaba la ventana. Más de cerca observo como su vecino dormía plácidamente. era una experiencia religiosa, si despierto era bello dormido iluminado por luz de la luna, era toda una obra de arte, se quedo embobado hasta que escuchó el sonido de una cámara y se encontró con su amigo tomando una fotografía.

— me lo agradecerás más tarde—le dijo su amigo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. cuando yuuri pensó que se detendría se equivocó, en un movimiento rápido terminó pichit a su lado y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando escuchó el click nuevamente de la cámara, únicamente para encontrarse con la pantalla que los mostraba a ellos dos muy juntos y con viktor dormido en el fondo. 

—!Quien demonios son ustedes y qué hacen aquí!—un grito los interrumpió. En el umbral de la puerta un hombre los miraba con rabia y Yuuri pudo identifícalo como Christophe Giacometti, el mejor amigo de Viktor.   
Estaban perdidos, Chris sé hacerlo a los dos con su aire amenazante pero no contó con que su amigo se moviera más rápido que le y lanzara un hechizo. 

Chris retrocedió sorprendido después de recibir el impacto aunque le fue imposible decir palabra por que su cuerpo se fue transformando en un preciosos gato persa color miel.

—!pichit, ¿Que hiciste?!—Yuuri miro a su amigo que se encontraba igual o más sorprendido por que el había lanzado el hechizo—es su mejor amigo, no me va a perdonar si algo le sucede por mi culpa.

—pero no se va a enterar, vamos yo atrapo al gato y tú le cortas el pelo a tu novio—   
Pichit tenía razón estaban perdiendo tiempo, así que cuando lo dejo solo en la habitación saco las tijeras de su bolsillo y corto un pequeño mechón de cabello de la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que no se enterara que le faltaba y finalmente lo guardó en una pequeña bolsa.  
Para pichit no había sido difícil atrapar al gato que todavía estaba aturdido por la transformación. Ya afuera se dirigieron al apartamento de Yuuri pero antes de que su amigo entrara le impidió el paso.

—Déjame entrar debemos revertir el hechizo—  
—No, No debemos. Tu lo hiciste y ahora tu lo vas a arreglar—dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Yuuri puedo escuchar detrás de la puerta los lamentos, no lo negaría estaba disfrutando haciendo sufrir a pichit por que en parte se lo merecía.


	5. Primer Hechizo: pomada de amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Yuuri tiene los ingredientes necesarios es tiempo de efectuar su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: el autor de esta obra no alienta a los lectores a realizar los hechizos de amor que serán mostrados a continuación y en los siguientes capítulos.

Receta de amor verdadero para hombre (Inofensivo)

Ingredientes 

Hojas secas de ruda  
Aceite de almendra   
Azafrán   
Mechón de cabello de la persona va a lanzar el hechizo

Instrucciones de preparación. 

En un mortero se agrega las hojas secas de ruda y una cucharada de azafrán. El mechón de cabello se quema hasta obtener un polvo.  
Los polvos se combinan y finalmente se mezclan con aceite de almendra para formar una pasta.

Instrucciones de uso.   
La pasta debe untarse en una pequeña área de piel del sujeto de deseo por lo menos una vez.   
••••••••••

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora Yuuri recibió a un Pichit cansado cargando una jaula que se movía y pudo escuchar al gato incluso antes de abrir la puerta.

—te miras horrible—dijo mientras dejaba pasar a su amigo.

—Fue un infierno. No ha dejado de maullar en toda la noche, no pude dormir y además cuando lo dejé libre de la jaula aprovechó para romper las cortinas, tiró mi bola favorita de cristal al suelo e incluso dejó varios regalos en la cama y en los sillones.— Derrotado dejó la jaula sobre la mesa.

—Vamos no puede ser tan malo.— dijo Yuuri despreocupado.

Pichit enojado subió las mangas de su suéter dejándole ver a su amigo los muchos arañazos en los brazos, lo cuales fueron cubiertos en su mayoría con curitas aunque otras seguían abiertas.

—Bueno, si la pasaste mal pero mínimo averiguaste como transformarlo otra vez en humano ¿no?— Yuuri todavía tenía esperanza pero esta murió cuando su amigo tardó en contestar.

—No, busque en todos los libros y nada. 

—¿Por qué lanzas un hechizo que no sabes cómo revertir?¿Eres nuevo en esto?

—¡No se supone que revierta un hechizo de seguridad!

Yuuri lo entendía, uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendió de su madre fue uno de protección y eso no era raro en su mundo, más cuando es bien conocido cuál fue el destino de las brujas en la antigüedad. Aun cuando en la actualidad ya no existan cacerías de brujas y su imagen en el consciente colectivo cambió drásticamente para bien, no estaba de más tener cuidado. 

—uno que solo debes lanzarlo cuando estás en P E L I G R O—

—casi nos atrapan robandole a tu adonis para que puedas tenerlo detrás de tu trasero, las gracias deberías de darme.— pichit sacó de su bolsillo un sobre con una especie de hierba y Yuuri supo a qué se refería —pero tengo una idea para que se calme.

—¡Ni se te ocurra drogarlo! bastante daño ya le hemos hecho.

—No exageres, un poquito de catnip no me hará daño ya investigué en internet y es inofensivo. Además nuestro pequeño amigo necesita un descanso.— pichit elevó la jaula un poco para que Yuuri observará como el gato seguía maullando y moviéndose de forma violenta tratando de salir.

—bien— A Yuuri no le quedó más opción que darle la razón.

Así que ambos se prepararon, Yuuri tomó la jaula y la colocó en la mesa, con una mano lista en la puerta para abrirla mientras pichit abría el sobre de hierba.  
Cuando su amigo le dio una señal abrió la puerta y antes de que el gato saliera pichit vertió todo el contenido sobre la cabeza del gato, que inmediatamente se detuvo ,sus ojos se abrieron grandes y ambos pudieron ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban hasta formar un círculo completo. Finalmente el cuerpo del gato se puso repentinamente flácido y empezó a dirigirse peligrosamente al borde de la mesa, de la cual cayó en un golpe sordo antes de que pudieran atraparlo.

El corazón de ambos se paró, Yuuri fue el primero en reaccionar y levantar al gato del suelo, se sintió verdaderamente aliviado cuando se lo acercó a su oído para escuchar su corazón y un suave ronroneo.

Ya más calmados se sentaron a conversar con una una taza de té, pero con el gato aún en trance a mitad de la mesa para poder vigilarlo.

— y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? No puede quedarse así para siempre— dijo Yuuri mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

— No se, me falta revisar uno de mis viejos cuadernos y si no lo encuentro tendré que ir con la abuela otra vez.

—saludala de mi parte. 

—si, ella te ama—pichit se recostó sobre la mesa, de repente el cansancio de toda una noche sin dormir le estaba sacando factura. pero medio despertó cuando el teléfono de Yuuri comenzó a sonar y después de contestar su amigo se levantó de pronto.—¿qué pasa?

—Yuri dijo que vendría—pichit entendió entonces por qué su amigo comenzó a cerrar las cortinas para impedir que cualquier rastro de luz natural entrara.

—¿No se supone que debería estar dormido a esta hora?

— No creo que duerma mucho de todas maneras, últimamente Beka lo ha estado visitando mucho.

No es que Yuuri estuviera espiando al otro Yuri es solo que había coincidido toda esa semana con otabek en el elevador y el entraba al departamento del rubio, con una llave propia debía agregar.  
y se daba cuenta porque otabek era un hombre difícil de ignorar. más cuando se encontraban con él en el elevador completamente desnudo, como todo un completo exhibicionista. Sin embargo Yuuri lo entendía por que era parte de la naturaleza de Beka, pero aún con tres años viviendo en el mismo complejo departamental seguían sin acostumbrarse a su gran presencia.

Tres toques se escucharon en la puerta y entró el rubio vestido completamente de negro y utilizando una gabardina del mismo color. Los miró con sus imponentes ojos verdes junto como una presa mira a su carnada y aunque las brujas estaban ya estaban acostumbrados de todas maneras sintieron el peso de su mirada.

— !que bien que los encuentro reunidos par de idiotas!— Yuri sonrió con los dientes dejando ver sus colmillos. algo le esperaba y no era nada bueno supuso Yuuri.—¡Quiero que me expliquen qué demonios estaban haciendo en el departamento de Viktor anoche!.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas, pero finalmente fue pichit quien contestó. 

—¿nosotros?

—No se hagan los idiotas, se que traman algo. Primero esas sucias ratas entrando a mi departamento y luego otabek los ve a medianoche saliendo del departamento de Nikiforov, algo traman y me va a explicar que— al final de su argumento Yuri se sentó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados esperando algunas explicación.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera contestar su amigo lo detuvo y visiblemente enojado dijo.

—¿Ratas? Son ratones, más bien ERAN ratones y para tu información estaban más limpias que el pulgoso de tu novio.

—mira pendejo nada de esto hubiera pasado si tus estúpidas ratas no se hubieran metido al departamento equivocado.

—son seres vivos se que no tienes corazón pero por lo menos muestra algo de empatía, pulga.

—¿qué dijiste?.

—la que está pegada al perro chupando su sangre, Prisetski, se llama pulga.

—¡Retractate!.

—Oblígame.

Y antes de que Yuri salta sobre el moreno, Yuuri formuló un hechizo con su varita que obligó a ambos a sentarse derechos en sus sillas y a sus brazos sobre la mesa donde Yuuri pudiera verlos, ambos estaban tiesos e incapaces de moverse únicamente con la cabeza y los dedos de la manos libres.

—basta, los dejaré libres hasta que se pidan disculpas.

Ambos no reaccionaron como si prefiriera quedarse pegados a la mesa, pero fue el moreno el primero en romper el silencio.

—lo siento Yuri por llamar a tu novio perro y a ti por llamarte pulga y alimaña sangrienta.

Yuuri insistió al rubio a contestar, este solo se limitó a mirar a pichit. No era una respuesta pero mínimo era un avance.

—Yuri te toca.

el rubio solo respiro y hablo de forma desganada.

—lo siento por burlarme de tu abuela loca y de la muerte de tus ratas.

—ratones—Pichit lo corrigió y aunque el rubio rodó los ojos continuó.

—lo siento por burlarme de tus ratones.

Yuuri sonrió, pero le llamó la atención los nuevos golpeteos en su puerta e ignorando a sus amigos se dirigió a abrir, le parecía raro por que no esperaba más visitas.

La persona al otro lado no era ni más ni menos que Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri se quedó sorprendido aunque logró componerse rápido cuando vio la preocupación en la cara de su vecino.

—Hola Yuuri, lo siento por llegar sin avisar pero es que ha pasado algo horrible anoche.

Yuuri se tensó y su mente viajó instantáneamente al peor escenario posible ¿acaso Viktor lo había visto?

—¿Qué sucede?— dijo Yuuri, el miedo lo estaba consumiendo.

—mira— Viktor se volteó, dejando a la vista de Yuuri su nuca justo donde comenzaba a crecer el cabello para que viera con facilidad un pequeño punto donde no tenía cabello.— cuando desperté lo noté pero me preocupa Yuuri ¿qué tal si..— Viktor volteo a ambos lados comprobando que no había nadie más que ellos en el pasillo y luego prosiguió a acercarse hasta que ambos hombre estuvieron a pocos centímetro y dijo susurrando— ...es un signo de calvicie prematura?.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía. El no creía que fuera para tanto, pero nunca se lo diría y de repente pensó ¿Era esto su culpa? No recordaba haber cortado tanto cabello pero sin duda era el mismo lugar donde lo hizo. Él se sintió aliviado aunque un poco culpable por causar tantos problemas.

—¿Qué opinas? Como dijiste que trabajabas en una tienda naturista pensé que tal vez tendrías algo que recomendarme, no sé qué más hacer.

—yo no..— Yuuri se detuvo antes de darle la negativa ¡por supuesto que él tenía algo que darle a Viktor!, aunque tal vez no por lo que había venido en primer lugar.— quiero decir claro que tengo algo que te puede ayudar, solo necesito prepararlo. Pasa, lo tendré listo en un par de minutos.

Yuuri lo dejó pasar y pronto se dio cuenta que sus amigos seguían allí.

— Viktor te presento a mi mejor pichit y ya debes conocer a yuri. ponerte cómodo mientras regreso.

Pichit respondió con su alegría característica mientras Yuri se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Yuuri mientras tanto fue directo a él pequeño estudio, donde guardaba una modesta colección de ingredientes para sus pociones, aunque no era ni siquiera la mitad de lo que tenía en su tienda servía.

Fue sacando frascos de su estantes hasta la mesa y sacó un mortero, un encendedor y tijeras, recordaba la receta y sabía bien los pasos.

Utilizó las tijeras para cortarse un mechón de su propio cabello y utilizando el encendedor quemó el mechón hasta recolectar una buena cantidad de cenizas. Vacío un poco de cada frasco en el mortero, para moler bien los ingredientes secos antes de agregar el aceite para hacer la pasta.

Cuando terminó, pasó la pasta a un pequeño envase. Sonrió satisfecho y no podía creer que lo había hecho.

En la mesa Viktor y pichit platicaban de forma amena, mientras Yuuri lo miraba a él con su vista afilada.

—Aquí está Viktor, gracias por esperar.   
Viktor recibió el envase visiblemente contento.—debes ponerlo en la parte afectada una vez al día. Los resultados se ven en unas pocas semanas.

—gracias Yuuri ¿como puedo pagarte?

—No déjalo así, está bien, es un regalo.

—gracias otra vez, nos vemos.— 

Cuando Yuuri cerró la puerta, todavía podía sentir la mirada de Yuri sobre él.

—vaya vaya, así que tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto Yuuri.

—No te hagas el idiota, hueles a hechizo. Le estás dando algo para que te quiera— Yuuri no se defendió, solamente se limitó a mirar sus zapatos dándole a Yuri la razón.—No pensé que fueras tan patético.

—déjalo en paz.

—tú lo ayudaste¿verdad?,son increíbles. Solo te diré una cosa Yuuri Katsuki esto no va a terminar bien.

—lo se — dijo Yuuri para después sacar su varita y liberar a sus amigos. 

Ellos conversaron un rato hasta que el gato empezó a salir de su trance.

Con el humor decaído después de que se fueran sus amigos salió al balcón a recibir un poco de aire. se sentía decaído, sabía que Yuri tenía razón y solo trataba de ayudarlo pero ya había metido tanto la pata que era incapaz de sacarla. 

Yuuri levantó la vista cuando escuchó un aleteo acercándose. Vichan se paró en el barandal para recibir las caricias de la bruja.

—¿qué tienes ahí?— el ave sostenía una pequeña piedra brillante de su pico.—¿es para mi?.

Yuuri puso su mano y el ave dejó caer la piedra. No era la primera vez que le traía regalos aunque algunas veces no tenía tanta suerte y recibía regalos muertos que su amigo le cazaba.

—gracias. Oye, vichan ¿tú crees que lo que estamos haciendo está mal?—

El cuervo graznó y Yuuri recibió su respuesta con caricias.

—tienes razón, gracias.— una sonrisa empezó a crecer en los labios de Yuuri, vichan tenía razón no había de qué preocuparse.


End file.
